


L’Enfant-Roi

by Ambrena



Series: Un jour, il serait roi. [3]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une scène de l'enfance de Mordred, avec sa mère Morgane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’Enfant-Roi

« Je le hais, marmonna le petit garçon, les poings serrés, front contre la vitre. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais. »

Morgane leva la tête, alertée par cette litanie. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil près du feu, elle gardait un œil sur son fils, sous couvert de coudre un vague ouvrage.  


 _Sa haine grandit,_ songea-t-elle. _Il sera fort._

Au lieu de dire cela, elle interrogea doucement Mordred :

« Qui détestes-tu tant, mon prince ? »

Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle l'avait habitué à ce titre, de sorte que toute adresse personnelle qui l'en dépouillait lui semblait un affront. 

Il soupira et tourna vers elle ses yeux d'acier bleu - les mêmes que ceux d'Arthur.

« Messire mon oncle. »

Ravie que leurs pensées se rejoignent ainsi, Morgane insista.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler de cette manière, insinua-t-elle d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

-Pardon, Mère. Je voulais dire : je pensais à Père.  
-C'est mieux. Viens ici. »

L'enfant s'approcha d'un pas traînant et elle le prit dans son giron. En passant une main dans ses cheveux blond terne, elle comprit qu'ils deviendraient noirs avec le temps, comme les siens. Cela rendrait la parenté entre son frère à la chevelure dorée et son petit bâtard plus difficile à établir. C'était dommage.

« Récite-moi les méfaits de ton père. »

Le garçon, sagement assis sur ses genoux, s'exécuta avec soin et déroula la liste des péchés, réels ou imaginaires, du roi. À la fin de l'antienne, elle lui baisa la bouche, pour le récompenser de sa mémoire.


End file.
